How Horton Hears a Who Should have Ended
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: If you've read the title, then you can probably guess what this is about. It's Horton Hears a Who is the style of the HISHE videos on YouTube! Enjoy reading to the hilarious twists and points made about Dr. Seuss beloved story-turned-animated-classic.


**I can't believe I thought this entire thing up in one afternoon. And yes, if any of you reading this have seen any of the HISHE videos, you should know that this fic was inspired by the awesome YouTube channel with the fantastic and hilarious videos. I'd also like to thank SpiderFan626 for their own HISHE inspired work for the Kingdom Hearts games for inspiring me to it with this. So, without further ado, How Horton Hears a Who should have ended.**

 **I do not own "Horton Hears a Who" or HISHE. All belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

An elephant with pink clover walks along a valley, towards Mt. Nool, unaware what is happening closely elsewhere. All of a sudden, he stops and hears a loud rumbling sound. He turns around to the lip of the valley and sees a small, cerulean blur zipping down the edge towards the valley.

"Morton! I told you. One hundred percent," the elephant yelled at the swift-moving, blue mouse.

"Horton," he yelled back as he sprinted towards him.

"Morton! Pick up your feet! Geez!"

"It's not me! For the love of clovers, just run to the side over there and hide! There's an angry mob stampeding after you. They're gonna try and take the clover from you and destroy it. Just run to the convenient side of jungle to your right and hide in there before it is too late," Morton yelled. Horton eyes widened and he charged towards the plant foliage to hide.

Just as he had hunkered down behind some bushes, he could feel the ground shaking and, sure enough, he saw many different animals, all with angry expressions, lead by one stern and cold looking, Sour Kangaroo. After a minute after all the rumbling and death threats pass. Horton's ears and front legs uncovered his face and he began to get up. He sees the angry mob way in the distance, still stampeding after him with no idea they just passed him. Morton then zipped up to his side, panting heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man." He took a second to catch his breath. "If I hadn't told you to hide to the side, who knows what might had happened."

"Yeah. That could had ended up disastrous. Heh heh. Can you imagine it? They might have cornered me, tied up and force me into a cage while prodding me with sticks or something," Horton said and began to chuckle. Morton joined in.

"Yeah, they might even had taken the speck away from you and dropped it into something like, I don't know, maybe a pot of boiling beezlenut oil," Morton suggested.

"Tch, yeah. That would had been pretty dramatic, now wouldn't it." The both them laughed out loud before resuming heading towards Mt. Nool, this time through the jungle side that was easier to hide in.

* * *

 _Rewinding..._

Did you? Really. Oh ho, well. Then how can't I hear it," Sour Kangaroo asked as she held up her hand to her ear next to the clover.

"Well maybe you aren't listening hard enough. Plus elephants like myself have exceptionally acute hearing, due to our very large ears," he flapped his ears to emphasize, "Maybe you kangaroos can't hear such tiny frequencies clearly as I can," he replied. Sour Kangaroo just looks at him confusedly.

"Wait. What?"

* * *

 _Fast forward_ _..._

"Don't you see? We're in the middle of some kind of amazing cosmic convergence. Two vastly different worlds, miraculously crossing paths! Mine, colossal! Yours, minuscule. Yet somehow we've managed to make contact. If you think about it, it's pretty amazing," Horton explained. Mayor Ned looked absolutely flabbergasted at the moment.

"Whoa. Hey, wait a sec. So, if you're colossal, and we're minuscule, then would that make us like molecular sized to you? Would then all the germs and molecular things we see under a microscope all just be atomic sized," Mayor Ned asked. Horton just looked confused at the reply.

"Uh, what's a microscope?"

* * *

 _Fast forward_ _..._

 _And it's then Horton saw at the top of Mount Nool, a small cave that looked peaceful and quiet and cool, where a sunflower grew proud and tall from the ground. There, he knew every Who would be safe, would be sound. And it was quite impressive how he could see so far._

"I found it, Mayor. The perfect place. Right up there, on the top of Mount Nool," he described, but then was cut off by Mayor Ned's assistant, Mrs. Yelp.

"Mr. Mayor?"

Instantly, the mayor snapped up, plugged the horn and smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Yelp, pretending that he had been admiring the horn. "Shiny," he quietly said. Luckily, she just went to the point.

"The Who-Centennial Committee is waiting for you to look over the giant meatball for the Edible Parade. And then you're due at the dentist for your Who-root canal," she said as she started to turn to go.

"You know, sticking 'who' in front of everything doesn't make it hurt less. Just wastes time! I don't want to go," he called after her. He then ran to his desk and began stuffing things into his briefcase. "Listen, Horton, I've gotta go. Apparently, there's a problem with the giant meatball."

"You just take care of that meatball, sir, and leave the freaking out to me," Horton replied.

"Oh thanks. I'm sure we can trust you, a guy I know hardly about and who I've met only less than five minutes ago, to take us to some unknown place in your world to a safe spot and not get into a series of crazy adventures on the way that might endanger our entire world's existence or make us both look like crazy fools," Mayor Ned said, laughing a bit at his statement. Horton then joined in.

"Yeah. Of course. It's not like a cold and mean, Sour Kangaroo from my world is out to disprove your existence by getting rid of the speck on the clover you're on," Horton replied.

"I know, right," Ned replied, still laughing.

* * *

 _Fast-forwarding_ _..._

 _So then Horton began his long, perilous trek, determined to save the small world on the speck. Horton was faithful and stalwart and kind. He was a brave hero... at least in his mind._

A Yummo, Glummox, Deer and a Bird mother from a distance all watched Horton try to execute some karate moves and fantasize. They looked both shocked and concerned at him. Finally, the Deer spoke up.

"I think he's working too hard teaching the kids at his age," she said. The others murmured in agreement.

"He should really take some time off," the Yummo added.

"I'll go and see if Sore Kangaroo will give him a day off," the Bird mother said as she began unsteadily flying off.

"Good idea," the others said. Just then, Horton lost his balance and knocked over a sapling. Her others watched as he propped it up and began talking to it. Then the Glummox called to the Bird mother.

"Try and see if she'll give him a week off," she called. "Hopefully. For his mind's sake," she added a bit softer as she and the others watched Horton go off.

* * *

 _Fast forwarding..._

"That's right. That's my code, my motto. But thanks for the warning."

"Motto. Okay. But watch the skies. Keep watching the skies! Oh, and by the way, try avoiding clear areas. Try to stay hidden from sight, because you might have no idea if there's a bird watching you from the tree tops, camouflage, who will then fly off and tell Sour Kangaroo where you are and then she'll come and bring an angry mob with her" he said. Horton nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's a good thing to keep in mind. Thanks for the update," Horton replied.

* * *

 _Fast_ _forward..._

"Horton, Horton, Horton look at that mess you created for yourself. All this hullabaloo over a silly little flower," Sour Kangaroo said.

"It's a speck on a flower," Horton replied.

"Right. I mean it's silly really. All this talk of roping you and caging you and, well, we don't need to go into the details. The point is this angry mob are here because of the trouble you caused, which..."

"Yeah, about that...," Horton interrupted. "What beef do those guys have with me," he asked while motioning his trunk towards the large, angry mob.

"You poisoned our kid's minds," came several voices in the audience.

"Yeah? How," he asked.

"Well, um. Y-You have them using their imagination, fantasizing that there our little people on a speck of dust. You tell them about other worlds, making them question authority, thus leading to defiance. Thus leading to anarchy. It's sick," the Sour Kangaroo replied. Several animals nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never said that I told them to think of little people on a speck of dust. Or about other worlds that may be put there. I only said that they could use their imaginations. And what's wrong with imagination? Isn't it a good way for them to use their brains, to help them learn? Doesn't anyone know that you're supposed to be taught to use your imagination early on Besides, has anyone actually heard or seen any differences or abnormalities in their kids' behavior? I mean really seen anything different? Have any of you heard them ask about other worlds or... or people living on specks of dust? Have any of you asked your kids personally about this?"

No one answered. "Huh? Huh! Anyone? Someone? No one? Well alrighty then. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll just head up to the top of Mt. Nool, deposit the speck on top, then we can all go back to our normal, everyday lives and forget this ever happened."

* * *

 _Fast forward..._

After Whoville was intercepted from falling into boiling oil, Mayor Ned came over to his son and patted him on the shoulder.

"Great work Jojo, but, um, I just have one question. Why'd you say 'YOPP'," he asked. Jojo looked at his father and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just yelled the first word that came to mind."

* * *

 _Still fastforwarding..._

"Rudy. Give me that flower," Sour Kangaroo orders as her son suddenly snatched the clover and jumped out of his mom's pouch and towards Horton. He stops and looks at her with a determined look.

"No mom," he replies. She suddenly gasps and points at him.

"You see that, everyone? The speck, it's making our children question authority! Get him," she yells. Instantly, two of the Wickersham brothers come up and seize Rudy. All eyes then turn to glare at Horton.

"Oh.. crud."

* * *

 _Fast forward_ _..._

Katie gasps as all the specks pass by her, then immediately tries to hold her breath since there's no air in space.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the forest of Nool._

Horton is relaxing back with a coconut drink in his trunk, along with his other friends. He takes a swig and swallows before asking, "Hey. Has anyone seen Katie?" The other animals, including Sour Kangaroo, just shrug and resume relaxing. Horton then shrugs too and takes another swig of his drink, oblivious to the screaming meteorite falling through earth's atmosphere as Katie falls through it.

* * *

 **You know, it was kinda hard to choose what scenes to do after you re-examine the entire movie, but man was this fun to do. I feel bad for Katie though at the end, but was anyone else concerned at that part of the movie? Didn't anyone else stop to think of what happened to her at the end there? Just a thought.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. This was my first Horton Hears a Who fic and the idea just came out of the blue, but I liked the way it turned out. Please review, your opinions are loved and cherished. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
